I've Been Waiting
by Dairene Kezelghski
Summary: It was their final year in Teikō Police Academy. Midorima Shintarō knew that they drifted apart when the Generation of Mercenaries grew. However, in their final weeks as detective interns, Midorima had the chance to talk with the one left behind - the one who always work in the shadows. Will they ever see through their incompatibilities? AU.


******Warning**: This is a purely serious fiction. Also, this is supposed to be a ******Dark!Kuroko** thingy. You've been warned.

Randomly titled, though I used Ch089 of the manga for it. :) This is just a drabble. I just really wanted to write a fic that centers with the interaction between Kuroko-kun and Midorima-kun. Also, I'm **not **(LOL) going to tell you that this is as well a side fic for '**The Hitman**'. Even though you're not required to read it, I'm still recommending that you read it! [Yes! I'm promoting my own fic! Haha!].

This is a _**random fic**_, so I'm sorry if you won't really like it. But I'm going to be real happy if you read this until the end. :)

Curse Minecraft, Dragon's Dogma and Metal Gear Solid: Revengeance for taking up most of my supposed to be writing time.

**Warning **(2): All writing errors are all my sin!

**Disclaimer**: Meh...

* * *

**I've Been Waiting  
_The Mercenary: Midorima Shintarō  
_Chapter 1 - The Stubborn Shadow**

* * *

**Teikō Police Academy  
**_**End of April**_

"It does not mean that if everyone has made a step forward, I need to do the same." Kuroko said while he rearranged the papers on his worktable. Midorima gave him a passive look, although there was a lingering curiosity that brimmed in his eyes. The teal-head bent down and grabbed some items – a handgun and an extra magazine. "Sometimes, if everyone else goes ahead, someone has to be left _behind_ and pick up the pieces." Kuroko spared a glance at Midorima, ever-impassive eyes observing the taller male.

"It doesn't have to be," Midorima answered calmly. He adjusted his hold of his lucky item, a stuffed _kitten_ in a _doctor's_ apparel. The green-haired detective intern had tried to ignore the incompatibility present in the item, a mix of what he _disliked_ and what he could've wanted to _be_. The stuffed kitty stayed atop his left palm though. "We are bound to improve, after all. There's no sense in going against our fate," he added. "To move otherwise is a fool's choice."

"_You _are bound to improve," Kuroko corrected. His eyes dropped at a framed picture of the Generation of Mercenaries placed on his table. It was a photo taken after they solved a national crime, an effort which took all their skills together. It was supposed to be a formal photo, but ended up to be different. Aomine suddenly slung his arms over Kuroko's shoulder then, while Kise placed an affectionate hand over his head. Midorima glared at them. Murasakibara appeared to be chewing on something. Akashi held a seemingly amused smile.

"I expected that," Kuroko said, as he pulled his eyes away from the picture. There was a flash of hurt that momentarily peeked from his eyes, but the teal-head easily removed it from him. "And it is not even a _fate_ that I share," he pointed out, slightly surprising Midorima. "But I guess it still is a _fool_'s choice," he stated, while he picked up the handgun and placed it to his holster.

"It is," Midorima answered. He was not pleased with Kuroko's words, similar as to how discomfited he was when he looked at his eyes. Midorima can be straightforward at times when he chose to and Kuroko's insinuation was only making him more upset. "Why bother to pick up what's left if everyone else has moved on?" He added, in order to contradict the teal-head's earlier statement.

"Many often believe that people do change," Kuroko answered. "However, I do not share the same thought. People never change; it is the _perception_ of the people around them that change." Kuroko explained, twisting Midorima's face with interest. "Perhaps you can think that you are still the same person you are _last year_, Midorima-kun, but how do you think my perception has changed for that time?" The teal-head added in a form of question. "You are still you, Midorima-kun," Kuroko said. "But how I see you may have _changed_,"

Midorima's brow furrowed. "That doesn't answer my question," he pointed out at first. "I may not understand you like how Aomine does – _did_ – but I don't need to be a genius to _see_." He said. "You could have moved _forward _like everyone else. Even if your perception of us has changed, does it have to matter when what you can do is simply _follow_ us?" He said. The document in his right hand was now crumpled; Midorima dropped it upon Kuroko's table before it turned to a wreck.

"You do not get it, Midorima-kun." Kuroko replied. "When my perception changed, do you think that I am still looking at the same person? That I am still thinking that I am looking at Midorima-kun?" The teal-head said, voice a little louder than normal, albeit his face remained impassive. "Perhaps it is a fool's choice to _remain_ when everyone else has moved forward, but can you blame the fool if all that he is _happy_ about has been left _behind_?" Kuroko asked.

"The only way is to move forward," Midorima answered. "What lies ahead is what's most important."

"That is your choice, Midorima-kun." Kuroko answered, sounding dejected. "What are important to me are those pieces that have remained." He shared. "People only see that what is ahead is the most important. But, for me, what is most important is the _way _that you move forward upon." The teal-head finally faced Midorima. The green-haired detective steeled himself, knowing that Kuroko was not finished with his words. "I did not choose to remain behind; I was _left_ behind." Kuroko finally declared, stunning Midorima.

"But you could have—"

"Please do not make it sound that it is my fault," Kuroko spoke out, quickly cutting Midorima from finishing his words. "When all of you have stridden forward, have you given thought as to why I remained alone?" Kuroko asked. "I believe you have not, Midorima-kun. You people always blame the weaker for their ineptness. But never you have thought that perhaps that you yourself are just moving on too _fast_?" Kuroko ended, picking up the documents on his worktable. He started to walk and strode past Midorima. "I have a work to do, Midorima-kun."

Midorima Shintarō quickly sped up and grabbed Kuroko Tetsuya by his arm. He leveled a dangerous stare against the shorter male, his spectacle gleaming from the ominous atmosphere surrounding them. "That is the exact reason why I am here, Kuroko." Midorima reminded the teal-head. "You are not supposed to work on that case alone," he said, looking at the papers Kuroko held in his hand. "You are supposed to work with a _partner_,"

"Everything is different now, Midorima-kun." Kuroko protested from the hold, as he twisted his arms from Midorima. Somehow, the pained expression that marred his face showed that Midorima grabbing him that way was a lot painful than normal. Even so, Kuroko wore a clear-cut expression. "I do not have a _partner_ to work with. Everyone has decided to take a case alone. I know I cannot simply sit and wait for someone to offer me a case to work with," he shook the hand away. It was unnoticeable at first, but there were drops of sweat that peppered Kuroko's forehead.

"No," Midorima answered, unconsciously gripping Kuroko's left arm tighter. He quickly pulled away though, when he felt a wet sensation upon Kuroko's sleeves and when the said detective made a stifled whimper. Midorima slowly put his hand in front of his face and was surprised when saw something that colored the tips of his fingers. It was too little, in fact, but Midorima discovered it right away. The reddish tint that dyed his fingertips was enough for him to look angrily at Kuroko. It was _blood_.

"You're hurt," it was a statement, not a question. He even said it in a way that made a tiger sound like a mere overgrown cat. Midorima stared at Kuroko, his eyes as if boring a hole at the latter's very body. "When did this happen?" He asked. He stepped forward and approached Kuroko, landing his hand over the shorter male's shoulder. Somehow, the silent words embedded in Kuroko's pained expression was so apparent to Midorima that time. "This is not the first time this happened," he deduced, now realizing why Kuroko appeared paler than normal.

Kuroko only looked away. "This is none of your c-concern, Midorima-kun." He said, after he broke off from the green-haired detective's stare. "It is normal for us to get wounded in our field of work." He reasoned. "Please, just let me do my job as a detective intern. I do not want to bother anyone else right now." However, Kuroko Tetsuya, instead of being left alone to do his devices, was then taken away by force by Midorima Shintarō, who didn't accept any excuse from the teal-head that moment on.

"We are going to talk."

* * *

"He's just a little _febrile_, but it's not really uncommon to happen," the doctor, Kawaguchi-sensei, said as he dabbed a piece of clean, white gauze on Kuroko's pale skin, rubbing away the trace of blood that ran over the teal-head's arm. "This _boy_'s a little dehydrated, so," he stood up and approached his table, "we need to work on that." He told Kuroko and, effectively, Midorima. "I just cleaned his wound and applied a new dressing. It needs to be replaced after 8 hours or as soon if it soaks in blood." He added. He wrote something on his prescription pad.

"Thank you, sensei," Midorima told the doctor. "I would have done it myself, but I still prefer if it's done by a professional." He remarked. He adjusted his glasses with his middle finger, aligning it to his vision. "I'm thankful that you're still in your clinic."

"You're lucky," Kawaguchi-sensei said, while he ripped the page from the pad. He pushed the paper towards Midorima, who quickly grabbed it. The doctor took his briefcase and sped towards the clinic's door. "I'm really already on my way out." He added with a small chuckle. "By the way, that's just _acetaminophen_–" he was referring at the prescription "–for his fever. Let him take it four times a day; have him return if the first doses did not work," he said. "I'll be taking my leave then," he said before he went on his way and left the two males inside the clinic.

Silence still reigned between them even after the doctor left. Kuroko – his long-sleeved polo shirt removed, exposing his upper body – sat on the bed, eyes planted on the clinic's door. Midorima remained standing, on the other hand, his gaze wordlessly chiding the teal-head. The green-haired detective scanned Kuroko's form and easily noticed the wounds and scars that had already healed. He finally understood that it wasn't really the first time for Kuroko to acquire damage in his work.

"According to the rules, a detective intern should present himself to any medical personnel if he receives a wound while in duty," Midorima just declared, finally breaking the silence. Kuroko listlessly looked at Midorima, his baby blue orbs hesitant and cautious at the same time. "How long have this been happening?" The green-haired detective asked, wondering if Kuroko had received any wounds that were more severe than what he had right now. "This will have to go on your records,"

"I would rather have my records remain as they are now, Midorima-kun." Kuroko replied. "As much as possible, I want this to remain between us," he said – _warned_ – to Midorima. The teal-head reached out for his shirt and garbed himself with it. "As I told you, you do not need to concern yourself with my problem, Midorima-kun." Kuroko restated his earlier statement, as he buttoned up.

"If this is part of your _stupid_ act to show that you're capable of doing the case _yourself_, then I suggest you stop this immediately." Midorima suddenly spoke, voice aggressive. The green-haired detective moved nearer the door, grabbed the doctor's chair and sat on it, blocking the only way out. "It's not like I'm worrying about your condition." He said at first. "Do you know how much a case can be compromised when a detective intern is not in his best?" He asked accusingly.

"I do not have plans to _die_ and fail my objective, if that is what you want to say, Midorima-kun." Kuroko answered sternly. Knowing that the green-haired detective would not simply let him pass that time, Kuroko decided to remain on the bed. He only saw Midorima's strained expression, probably because of his rather strong statement. "I may be weaker than you, but I am not helpless."

"If you have just chosen to _be _stronger, then you should have not experienced that,"

"That is not the choice for me, Midorima-kun."

"And then just because you _refuse_ to see who the Generation of Mercenaries is right now, you're letting yourself get hurt?" Midorima asked. His voice was perfectly leveled when he shot the question off, but the tone of frustration and aggravation was clearly heard. "You dwell in the past and you don't move on… you're clearly just _hurting _yourself." Midorima told Kuroko.

Kuroko seemed surprised at first. Slowly, his expression stiffened. "You do not understand, Midorima-kun. Things happened. It is not only because of a single person but it is because of something I cannot simply accept." He said, his hands that rested on his thigh now clutching his pants tightly. "Denial is not simply hurting one's self. Real pain comes when you refuse to _accept _pain itself." He told the other detective.

"Then what is there to deny, Kuroko?" Midorima asked.

"It is already too late, Midorima-kun." Kuroko answered. "It has come to the point when I have to pick up the pieces with only myself." He said, looking deeply into Midorima's green orbs. "I know you are aware that my _resignation_ comes after my last case in Teikō." Kuroko said. "I do not believe that it will help me if I do anything right now; however, I want to put up my point and stand on it until the end." He said.

Midorima's frowned deeper when he heard that. "You're excuse is _pathetic_, Kuroko." He replied. "Just because you think you can't go on anymore with our ways, you think that we've lost our ways already. Just because you say that you were left behind, you think that your resignation is enough to tell us what you want to say." Midorima said, suddenly standing up from the chair. "We don't really get along do we? You are _stupid_ and pathetic, Kuroko. Winning is _everything_."

"Even if you say that, I am not going to change my mind, Midorima-kun." Kuroko said.

"There is a definite border between working _alone_ and working for _one's self_," Midorima stated. "I'm not blind Kuroko. And if you think that getting _suicidal_ is a way for you to prove your belief, then–" he kicked the chair away from the door and he stood far from it as well "–go ahead, prove me." He challenged Kuroko, readjusting his glasses once again. Kuroko only held a blank expression, as he gathered his coat and finally stood up from the bed. Midorima watched him passively.

When Kuroko finally reached Midorima's side, he stopped walking at that point. The two males stood side-to-side, facing two opposite directions. None of them looked at each other, their conflicting views veering them away from one another. Kuroko seemed to have tried to speak, but nothing came out from his lips when he parted them open. He repeated the effort but to no avail. He only sighed, before he tried to step forward to finally leave the clinic.

Midorima knew that Kuroko wanted to tell him something. He waited for the words to come, though he understood that the teal-head would find it difficult to verse them. Even he found it hard to speak out some thoughts of his own. Indeed, the two of them were incompatible in many ways, so many that it led them to their discreet aversion with each other. Despite that, Midorima had respected Kuroko because of his style and ways. "_I would always dislike you, Kuroko_." He spoke that time, halting Kuroko in his steps. "Even though you are clearly at fault, I'd respect you no matter _what_."

Kuroko held a glimmer of surprise in his face when he heard those words from Midorima. He whipped his head towards the taller male, his orbs obviously showing that he was seemingly at lost with what Midorima said. "Midorima-kun," Kuroko called out, but the male did not look at him. "If we would pair up together, and if ever I take a _hit_ while we are working, what—"

* * *

**Raizen General Hospital  
**_**August 06**_

"—_what are you going to do_, Shin-chan?"

Midorima Shintarou's brows quickly furrowed at the sound of that overly childish sounding nickname. Even though he did not turn his head at the shorter male beside him, Midorima's eyes glistened in slight aggravation, a death glare ready to be sent away anytime. The green-haired detective seethed through his lips. "I'll ask you to go to the hospital and die," he answered, only making his companion smirk more.

"Ehhh?" The male whined, although his expression told Midorima that he was more amused than dejected. "Are you not gonna help me?" The companion asked, as he overtook Midorima and turned to his back to look at the detective, while he kept on walking backwards, adjusting his speed to that of Midorima's. "With your knowledge of some _magical_ medicine, I know you'll heal me in no time!" He said, a cheeky smile plastered on his face.

"Takao," Midorima answered, sounding bemused. "First of all, I'm not a _miracle _worker," he said, as he adjusted his spectacles, pushing it up with his middle finger. "Second, I'll probably just gut you alive," he added, glowering at his dark-haired co-detective from Shuutoku.

"So you have no intention of saving me?"

"I told you; I'll request you to go to the hospital and _die_,"

"You're really a _monster_," Takao only remarked before he laughed. Midorima ignored the bout of hilarity and focused instead on the road in front of them. Both he and Takao just finished up their shift for the day, which prompted them to go on their ways. However, to Midorima's dismay, the talkative detective had chosen to follow him to his destination, since Takao said that 'he wasn't really in a hurry.' Even though he did not like the other one's idea, Midorima did not have any choice; Takao would have forced himself anyway.

Nevertheless, Takao's question was a problem that would always bring Midorima back a memory that happened not too long ago. It was not unusual for him to revisit the past, but, somehow, the question struck him surprisingly harder than he expected. It was an innocent query – even though Takao only seemed to have asked it in boredom – which made it more substantial for him. As it had been before, it was always those spontaneous questions that would stun a person. Just like what had been asked to him that _time_.

Ignoring Takao's childish grin, Midorima looked at his watch. It was 17:30 in the afternoon. They were already in the hospital and—

"Well, even if you say that, I know what you're going to do," Takao then spoke, cutting the green-haired detective's thought. "You're just a _tsundere_, after all," he chuckled.

* * *

"_That doesn't even need a question just to be answered," Midorima only stated. "I won't really like you," Midorima's lips curved a little upward, "it's a bother, but I'm going to help you, Kuroko." Midorima Shintarō said, without even looking at Kuroko Tetsuya._

* * *

- **End of Chapter** -

I offer this fic to my closest friend. [I know you're not going to read this. Somehow, I see ourselves as Kuroko-kun and Midorima-kun. However, I want to say sorry. I know we both know the reason why we stopped talking to each other. I know you're not angry with me. You're just really, really sad. I'm really sorry.]

Sorry if I attached the previous paragraph. Anyways, I'm thinking if I'm going to make a short fic-let similar to **Tip Off** with this one. What do you think? [But I already drafted the story for the next part of **The Hitman**! What am I going to do?! (;A;) The next part is going to be posted sooooooon!]

Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
